Wolf Orphnoch
The Wolf Orphnoch (voiced by Kento Handa) is actually Takumi Inui who's a young, lonely drifter with a mysterious past who aimlessly wanders across Japan until he is recruited by Mari Sonoda and Smart Brain to fight the Orphnochs as Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ Kamen Raidā Faizu, Masked Rider Faiz), as the primary user of the Faiz (Φ) gear. Takumi was originally a human until he died in a fire accident, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch and decided to use his new-found power to protect humans, trying to save Ryusei School students when their reunion turned into a massacre caused by the Clover Four's Kitazaki and some of their classmates who were already Orphnochs. Since the brutality of the incident, and somehow confused between his failure to save them and the implanted memory in him afterwards that made him believe that he was really the one who started it, Takumi refused to transform again and became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (literally means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot) which was because of the fire accident he had. While at a restaurant, Takumi sees Mari there and follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was the one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions dissolved and she assumed he killed them. But when the true killer, the Orphnoch Hiroshi Izawa, reveals himself to take the Faiz Gear, Mari put the Gear on a reluctant Takumi, becoming Kamen Rider Faiz and kills the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Takumi ends with the Faiz Gear when he and Mari got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Mari guilt-trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Takumi ditches her and causes a laundry van to crash, with Mari forced to help its driver Keitaro Kikuchi make his deliveries before finding Takumi at a laundromat. However, when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Aoki appears, Takumi uses the Gear to kill the Ox Orphnoch with Keitaro witnessing the fight, later stealing the Faiz Gear with the intent on using it to save people. When Keitaro was confronted by two Orphnochs, he used the belt, however, he learned that he could not transform. This resulted with Orphnoch bounty hunter Akai taking the Faiz Gear and using it to his own ends until the Auto Vajin cancels the Faiz Gear's transformation. With Takumi reclaiming it, he fought and defeated the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Faiz Gear and the Auto Vajin, though very apathetic towards his "duties" as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. Arriving at Tokyo, after Mari gets no reply from her father, Takumi suggests they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Mari's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine and an ensuing argument, Mari decides to borrow money from Keitaro to pay Takumi's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Keitaro's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Eiiji Toda chases after him and Mari once killing the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Takumi admits his flaws before Keitaro arrives in time with the Faiz Gear and Takumi uses to kill the Squid Orphnoch. Deciding to help Mari, Takumi attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Yuji Kiba, who refuses to press charges. Later, Takumi encounters the Snake Orphnoch (Naoya Kaido) and attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch (Yuji Kiba) charged in to aid him. Eventually, Takumi was getting used to being Faiz and decided that if fighting was a sin, after losing to Kaixa a few times and battling a few Orphnoch, then he would bear the sin and defeat all that get in his way. But, after his fight with Lucky Clover member Mr. J, he loses the Faiz Gear to the Centipede Orphnoch, Itsuro Takuma. But he gets it back and is able to transform into Axel Form, thanks to Kusaka, where he manages to defeat the Sea Cucumber Orphnoch and drive Takuma away. But an act of deceit from Kaido and the Rabbit Orphnoch, Yoshio Kobayashi, Takumi and Kusaka lose the belts to them as they are attacked by Takuma and a fellow Lucky Clover member, Saeko Kageyama. Takumi then did an undercover mission to get back the gears for him and Kusaka. After his cover was blown, he and Kusaka discovered the Ryusei School inside the Smart Brain Corporation along with the Delta Gear. After getting back the Faiz Gear, Takumi transforms into Faiz to battle the Lucky Clover members who have escaped. Takumi then learns that the rest of the students of Ryusei School also used the Delta Gear to fight. He tries to help Kaixa take out the Frog Orphnoch, but finds that it was defeated by Kamen Rider Delta. Takumi then learns that the Delta Gear was stolen by Sawada, a Ryusei student who became an Orphnoch. The male Ryusei School members freak out over who the belt should belong to, with Takumi puzzled by their strange behavior. Eventually, he learns that Mari was captured by the male students who wanted to trade her life for the Delta Gear. However, Sawada arrives and kills the two students, revealing he came to discard the last shred of his humanity by killing Mari, however Faiz and Kaixa interfere with this plan, also finding out his identity but let him escape. Takumi then talks to Saya about being strong and able when Sawada comes back to take Mari's life. He and Kaixa team up but lose when the Dragon Orphnoch takes the belt from the newly arrived Saya (who is before killed by Sawada) and transforms into Kamen Rider Delta. Delta proves to be too much for him and Kaixa as they escape from him due to the Centipede Orphnoch (Itsuro Takuma) interfering with Delta's "fun". He then makes a vow to not leave one Orphnoch alive. He later finds the Horse Orphnoch battling the Lobster Orphnoch and becomes Faiz to take him on. However, Delta interferes and forces both Faiz and the Horse Orphnoch back into their human forms. Though astonished, Takumi eventually comes to understand Yuji's desire to protect humans and decides to fight alongside him. But Kusaka stole the Faiz Gear from Takumi in order to drive a wedge between him and Yuji (due to his personality). During this, Delta comes from out of nowhere and attacks Kaixa and Faiz and used the Jet Sliger to continue "playing". Faiz then summons his own Jet Sliger to battle Delta, but loses because of his inexperience using it. Delta then launches missiles from his Jet Sliger and destroys Faiz's Jet Sliger, but Faiz manages to escape with a quick activation of Accel mode. Later, after talking to Mari about Sawada's humanity, he tries to believe in him and lets him protect her when she is attacked by an Orphnoch. But this was all a ruse so that he could get close to Mari to kill her like before. He succeeds in doing so and leaves Takumi in a state of shock. He asks what Kusaka meant by when he said that he will revive Mari. Sawada explained to him that she had special blood cells that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Takumi talks to the Chief asking if he could use the facilities to revive Mari. The Chief agrees only if he became a member of Lucky Clover by killing Sawada to which he said is impossible for Takumi because he isn't an Orphnoch. But Takumi reveals his true nature as an Orphnoch during the fight that followed. Despite his attempt, Kusaka tells him that they cannot just ignore what occurred. Mari and everyone tried to have a picnic by a lake, but two Lucky Clover members wanted payment for using Smart Brain to save Mari's life. Eventually, Takumi revealed to Mari in battle that he was an Orphnoch and she was terrified at the sight of him. Later, Yuji asked him when he became an Orphnoch and about being terrified of the powers. He also mentioned to Yuji that he willingly transformed into an Orphnoch but could not remember anything after that. He tried to live with them again because Mari wanted to give him a second chance. Unfortunately, he left them of his own free will and went back to Smart Brain for some answers. It was there that the Chief of Smart Brain showed him footage of the night of the Ryusei School Reunion; it was shown that an Orphnoch attacked the students and killed a huge number of them. The footage showed that Takumi was there in his Orphnoch form which he thought that he was responsible for what had happened. He then decided to become an official member of Lucky Clover; his first task was to take back the Faiz Gear that he gave to Yuji Kiba. The Chief wanted him to use the Gear to kill him, but Yuji refused to do it because he was human. Takumi then fled from the battle. Once Kusaka learns that it was Takumi who slaughtered the class of Ryusei School, he meets with Takumi with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Yuji was able to save Takumi from being killed. Takumi then found and helped Mihara and Rina by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta and fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after and Rina tries to show compassion, with Mihara having doubts from Kusaka. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. He fights the Chief only to be beaten and somewhat saved by Yuji and Kusaka. He then finds out from Mari that he isn't the one who killed everyone on the night of the reunion, but the Dragon Orphnoch was responsible and that he was instead trying to protect everyone. Soon after, he becomes Faiz again but this time with a new form: Blaster Form. Using this new power he manages to destroy another Orphnoch out for his life and scare off the Dragon Orphnoch. Mari asked him to come back, with Kusaka retorting that he himself still doesn't trust Takumi (like he ever has), but refuses. He gives Mari the Faiz Gear and runs off. He then challenges the members of Lucky Clover to final battle where everything would be decided. After that, he finds that Sawada is still alive. He eventually learns from Sawada that the attack on the Ryusei School Reunion was not a random attack, but a plan cooked up by Smart Brain to try and artificially create Orphnoch. He also learned that most of the students were failed subjects and that only a handful survived, but only he himself became an Orphnoch. He passed out before he could tell Takumi anything else. Takumi takes Sawada to a safe location where Sawada learns why Mari can still believe in Takumi even though he's an Orphnoch before Sawada knocks him out and takes his place fighting the three members of Lucky Clover as the battle Takumi challenged to Lucky Clover. After witnessing Sawada's death, Takumi decides to fight alongside Kaixa and Delta not as an Orphnoch, but as Faiz. After Yuji Kiba becomes president (after the first one was fired and defeated by Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta) and the death of Masato Kusaka, Takumi learns that the Orphnochs are destined to die unless the Orphnoch King is awakened. But if the King awakens, then all of humanity will die. He learns that the Orphnoch King is Teruo Suzuki and tries to destroy him to save humanity, but Kaido tried to stop him and Takumi failed. He tried again but this time Yuji stopped him and took his body back to Smart Brain where he was injected with an unknown serum which seemingly hastens the genetic breakdown. He was saved by the combined efforts of Keitaro, Mari, Kaido (who found out from Yuji and told the others), Mihara, and Rina before being confronted by Yuji again. Both he and Yuji then have one last battle that involved their powers as Faiz and Kaixa and Orphnochs. Takumi is able to claim victory as he spares Yuji's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Yuji agrees to help Takumi and Mihara take down the King using the power of the Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Kaixa Gear is destroyed and it slowly destroys Yuji. But before he died, Faiz managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King and killing Yuji. In the final scene of the final episode, Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro are seen lying on a large field of grass. After a short conversation, Takumi claims that he now has a dream. As both Mari and Keitaro asks what his dream is, Takumi looks at his hand; and the last time he looked at it, it was slowly starting to turn to dust, but looking at it now, he notices that his hand had completely healed. His vision becomes blurred for a moment, but he says nothing. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, and to make everyone in the world happy before closing his eyes and resting with Mari and Keitaro beside him. In the original ending, whether Takumi lived or died was up to the viewers' interpretation. In the D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Takumi died sometime after 555's ending. With his subseqent appearances in the Kamen Rider franchise in later years was most likely the result of the History Modifying Machine. In an alternate story, Takumi's battle with Smart Brain leads him to be defeated when he and Mari were ambushed by an army of Riotroopers. Although Takumi was able to fight them off as Faiz, there were just too many and he ultimately was dragged away by the Riotroopers. Without a successor to the Faiz Gear, Mari hid the belt, always believing Takumi would return one day. Unknown to her, Takumi survived his encounter with the Riotroopers, but was left severely injured, having sustained a head injury that resulted in amnesia. He had since been under the care of a former Smart Brain scientist and his daughter, Mina. However, Mari started the local legend to the surviving humanity resistance cell that Faiz's return would bring peace. Without his memories, the scientist renamed him Takeshi and gave him false memories in hopes he could take care of Mina after he passed. Takumi/Takeshi would spend the next several years with Mina, surviving through the shanty-town selling refurbished shoes. While Mina sold the shoes, Takumi would restore old shoes for sale. He would not have his memories back until Mina pressured him to a public dance. akeshi relented to Mina's request to attend the dance, but nobody came as everyone feared the Orphnochs, except Mari. Takeshi hadn't seen Mina yet and danced with Mari instead. As it was a masquerade ball, they didn't realize each others' identities until the Riotroopers attacked. After an explosion, Takumi's memories returned and he resumed his life with Mari in the human resistance cell. His return isn't without doubt as everyone finds Takumi's return suspicious. Their resistance leader, Mizuhara, was the most suspicious as he finds it odd that Takumi was the only human that can use the Faiz Gear as it's well-known that only Orphnochs can only use the drivers. Takumi only ignored their doubts and went off with Mari for a haircut. Afterwards, he went to see Mina, where she explained everything to him about his false memories; little did he know Mizuhara trailed him. Mina was afraid that Takumi would hate her for the facade, but Takumi was forgiving about the matter. Mina then gave him the Faiz Blaster. It was then Mizuhara tried to kill Takumi for the Faiz Gear. Mina loved Takumi and took the bullet for him; Mizuhara's victory was short lived as Yuji Kiba was nearby and killed him for the Faiz Gear. As Kiba and Takumi had been friends, he returned the Faiz Gear to him. Later, Kamen Rider Psyga attacked and abducted Mari, then taking her into the city to the city. Takumi barged into Tokyo's indoor sports stadium to rescue Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Faiz, Takumi had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. While the Auto Vajin helped, the robot was ultimately destroyed in the battle. As Faiz was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Crimson Smash, Psyga appeared and forced him out of the stadium with his Flying Attacker. Once outside, Faiz switched to Axel Form for high-speed combat. He was able to chase down Psyga and damage his Flying Attacker before reverting to Faiz form. Psyga switched to melee combat with his Psyga Tonfa Edges and the fight dragged back into the stadium. Mari was watching the fight as well and Psyga charged at Faiz, his Tonfa glowing as the Psyga Slash was initialized. Mari threw Faiz his Faiz Edge for a counter attack, with Faiz setting the Mission Memory in time for the Sol Glass to extend to deflect Psyga's right blow, and was re-directed the weapon right onto the Psyga Driver. Not letting up, Faiz quickly hit the Enter Button on his Faiz Phone when the blow stunned Psyga to seal Psyga's fate, completing the Sparkle Cut to vaporize Psyga and his Gear. Just as Takumi thought he had won, Kiba revealed himself as Kamen Rider Orga. Still enraged and saddened by the "betrayal" he experienced from humanity (a mind trick from Smart Brain that cost the lives of Kaido and Osada), Kiba devoted himself as he wants to live as an Orphnoch. Due to the power Orga held and Takumi's reluctance to properly retaliate against a friend, Orga was winning easily. Before Orga could attack, Takumi revealed his Wolf Orphnoch form, shocking Kiba and the rest of the Orphnoch spectators in the stadium, even Mari. Takumi tried to reason with him, but Kiba refused to listen, and the two fought in their Orphnoch forms. Unwilling to lose Mari and the fight, he activated Faiz's Blaster Form to defeat Orga. Kiba had difficulty fighting Faiz's new form. Takumi decided to end this with his Super Strengthened Crimson Smash, as Kiba countering with his Orga Stlash. The power feed back of the collision was so great, that it knocked back the Elasmotherium Orphnoch from devouring Mari and a majority of the stadium roof was cut off, forcing the people in the highest seats to duck. However, Takumi pressed on, destroyed Orga's attack, and his Rider Kick connected with Orga's chest, defeating him, but not killing him. After Orga's defeat, Takumi resumed rescuing Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Kiba awakened to have a sudden change of heart and helped Takumi defeat the Elasmotherium Orphnoch, but at the price of his life. Kiba died in Takumi's arms and the crowd was stunned at Faiz's victory. The crowd peacefully allowed Mari and Takumi exit the stadium to start a new life together. Kamen Rider Faiz appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions as Tsukasa learned his true mission. Faiz is seen as one of the Riders who gang up on Decade just minutes before Diend shoots Decade at point blank range. In the Rider War dream Natsumi has and in the special edition of episode 31, Faiz is one of the few Riders to not get destroyed by Decade. Takumi Inui returned as Kamen Rider Faiz, making a brief cameo appearance in the film. Takumi Inui (as Faiz) along with Kabuto, Kuuga, and Double are seen being led by "Rider 1" as they fought with the rest of the surviving Super Sentai and later teamed-up with the Abarangers. During the final battle, he is seen fighting an Alligator Imagin, and Zangyack Commander Shikabanen with Go-On Green. Later, he was one of the Kamen Riders facing Doktor G with Tsukasa. However, with the powers of his new Kani Laser form, all the Riders, including his nemesis, V3, didn't stand a chance. But with help from the Goseigers, Tsukasa, Blade, and Ryuki defeated him, only to reveal his true identity as Narutaki. Faiz was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and Akarenger that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After Demon King Psycho was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Faiz appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Faiz appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Faiz first appears alongside Kabuto, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, to chase down a duo of Salis Worms sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. The Worms having taken the Rider Ring chest along with the prime Haruto. Faiz assumes his Axel Form and initiating Start Up as Kabuto enters Clock Up to quickly catch up with the two Worms who molt into the Culex Worm and Cammarus Worm and race off to meet the two Riders. Fighting at super speed, Faiz and Kabuto take their clash with the two Worms, who are joined by Musca Worm, to various points across the city before ending next to Double and Fourze as they deal with trio of Dustards. As Double and Fourze finish their battle, Faiz destroys the Musca Worm with his Axel Crimson Smash as Kabuto destroys Culex and Cammarus with his Rider Kick. Faiz is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Faiz taking out his Faiz Blaster and shooting them down. With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstrous form when they try to fight him, with Faiz having his Faiz Phone absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Faiz Phone immediately transforming Faiz into Blaster Form. Faiz then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Faiz stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. At an unknown point of time, Takumi as Faiz fought against the Arch Orphnoch while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphnoch. However, Kusaka dies in the battle, causing him to discard fighting altogether, living a life full of regret. Sometime in the unknown future, he was approached by Tsukasa, wanting him to join him fighting the Badan Empire, but he refused and leaves. However, he was attacked by Badan's monsters as Tsukasa arrived to fight them. While Decade was fighting, Takumi decides to join the fray, but he hesitated, remembering Kusaka's death. Later, Takumi arrived in the restaurant and was having lunch, but a criminal appeared and held one of the customers (Mari) as a hostage. Having the victims scared, a doctor named Keisuke Jin approached the criminal as he started to heal his wounds as a promise. After Keisuke heals his wounds, Takumi started to follow them to their clinic. Keisuke started to question him until an injured patient appeared, with Keisuke having Takumi assist him. After helping Keisuke, the doctor would give some advice after hearing Takumi's story. On the next day, after taking Mari to buy food, they were ambushed by Badan's monsters as Keisuke arrived to fight them. Takumi would transform to finish them off, however Keisuke transformed into X to fight Faiz, seeing that he is one of the Heisei Riders. He was overpowered by the senior Rider. Later, he joins Kouta and Tsukasa, along with Wizard, Joker, OOO, and Kiva to fight the remaining Showa Riders. Faiz got himself defeated along with X when they executed their finishers on each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Gaim as they started to battle the Badan Empire. While fighting, Faiz sees Kusaka's spirit and the spirit would manipulate the Rider. Faiz would stop the attack from Wizard and X as Haruto and Keisuke convinced him to move on, having him remembering what Keisuke said during the incident as Kusaka's spirit disappears. They would transform and they helped destroyed Badan's ship. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Takumi would later receive helpful advice for Jin for the last time, learning to look towards the blue sea whenever he felt lost and needed help. He was last seen doing just that, sitting peacefully beside the Auto Vajin as he began a new life without regrets. Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders. In this timeline, Takumi maintained his memories (unlike the other main Heisei Riders, who were brainwashed and became Shocker Riders, though how and why he did was unknown) and, planning to assassinate Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider 3, faces Go Shijima in a hideout. As Kyoichiro is gone, Takumi revealed to Go that Kyoichiro is still a Shocker Rider, and Yuto Sakurai already fell under Shocker's trap by now, telling Go to be ready for their anticipation on what Shocker is up to soon. Takumi, along with a revived Kohtaro Minami and Go later participates in the Grand Prix, in assisting Drive from Shocker's cheating and the final battle against Shocker to restore the timeline. The timeline is seemingly restored to normal, however, Shocker was secretly using the History Modifying Machine to create a time loop, while leaving one of their bases outside of it, allowing them to create Kamen Rider 4 and an invasion army. The loop was actually tied to Takumi's will to live and not to lose any more people. It's revealed that he was originally meant to die after the battle against the Orphnoch King, but was kept alive by Shocker's history modifications. This lead to him being obsessed with not allowing any deaths, becoming the source of the loops. Due to his years of being the sole survivor in the battle against Smart Brain, Kaido tries to stop Takumi from sacrificing himself and ending the loops, due to thinking death has no meaning. In spite of that, Takumi decides to destroy the History Modifying Machine for good, preventing more loops and Shocker from gaining more strength, due to wanting to make the smile he had in his last moments real. When he's about to destroy the machine, the Great Leader of Shocker appears with an appearance identical to Takumi's. In the end, Takumi destroys the machine. In the real restored timeline, Shinnosuke Tomari, who met him during the loops, couldn't remember him anymore. Yuto Sakurai is shown looking at a picture they had taken together, now without Takumi, but isn't explicitly shown to remember him either. Naoya Kaido is the only one explicitly shown to remember him in the restored world, due to him being one of Takumi's old friends within the pre-Drive years. Kaido wonders about the people who protect the world now, while reminiscing about Takumi. Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost can use the power of 16 Heisei Riders, including Faiz, with the Heisei Rider Damashii in the final episode. Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Faiz and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Faiz fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Takumi first appeared on stopping Masato on killing Karin Yamabuki and the latter was pushed by him, telling Takumi that it's none of his business. Takumi was asked by Tsukuyomi to come to Sougo's home and introduced himself as a laundry service as a part of delivery order showing his officer card. During their discussion, Takumi looked at the Ridewatches which had been obtained by Sougo and the others. Next day, Takumi rescued Masato before he was about to be killed by Another Rider Fourze and also rescued by Sougo and Geiz. After Another Fourze had run away, Takumi gave Sougo Faiz Ridewatch before Sougo gave it to Geiz later. It was seen that Takumi's timeline started to be altered during his second time transforming into Faiz and about to finish the Elephant Orphnoch. Sougo would give Takumi of this timeline a blank Ridewatch very late and off screen. Takumi was an aloof man with social problems. While on one hand he is good at heart, he can sometimes be unfriendly towards others and can sometimes be unlikable. It is this personality flaw that Kusaka would later use to drive a wedge between Takumi and Yuji by impersonating Takumi with the Faiz gear. He even admitted himself that he has a bad mouth. He also didn't have a dream of his own and though acted like he didn't care, deep down he was actually disturbed by it. Unlike most other Main Riders, Takumi seemingly had a habit of giving up which fortunately seemed to have lessened as the series progressed. Although he (at least initially) tries to not make friends or close relationship with others due to his fear of hurting them, he tries his best to protect those close to him. It seemed that trying not to be close to others had a negative effect on him to the point where he became bad at associating with others. However on one hand, Takumi seems to associate better with people that are similar to him in one way or another as evidenced with his interaction with Kiba. He also hated the Orphnochs as he stated himself that they should all perish including himself when Kusaka died. This self hatred was an issue for him until he decided to fully accept himself as a human. Despite these negative parts of his personality, Takumi is actually a good person as evidenced when he tried to help Kusaka's problems as well as understood the pain in his heart despite being treated horribly by him which shows how much innocence Takumi has. He also doesn't seem to hate Orphnochs that are good in nature as evidenced when he spared the Dolphin Orphnoch's life and told him that he was human. He also continued to fight as Faiz despite knowing that he could potentially die due to the side effects showing how self-sacrificing Takumi is. Later on in the series, Takumi becomes more welcoming towards others and seems to have become more satisfied with his life. This was shown when he stated that he finally had a dream of his own. In KR Taisen, due to being unable to save Kusaka, Takumi becomes a directionless wanderer yet again, hesitating to fight as Faiz. However, when pushed to the brink, he would fight to protect others. He nearly sacrificed the world to bring Kusaka back to life, but with the help of Haruto Soma, Keisuke Jin and most importantly Ryo Murasame, Takumi found his will to live and fight again. Kamen Rider 4 reveals that he did indeed die in the ending of Kamen Rider Faiz, alongside every one of his friends except for Kaido. This made him obsessed with living and not allowing others to die, thus fueling the loops. However, in the end, Takumi decides that his death would have meaning, and wants to keep the smile on his face when he died for real. Thus, he ends the time loops by his own hand, bringing his death yet saving the world from Shocker. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Agility and Speed': True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphnoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. *'Violent Emotion Power-up': In the movie Paradise Lost, the Wolf Orphnoch can upgraded his body's physical appearance that granted him greater capabilities. *'Orphnoch Creation': As one of the Orphnochs, Takumi can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphnochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. *'Human Form': As Takumi still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphnoch to human form to blend into society. Weakness *'Short Lifespan': As Wolf Orphnoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphnoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. Trivia *TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Sharks Category:Ants Category:Insects Category:Sea creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Characters voiced by Kento Handa Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Mantises